User blog:AYET/Talking about chapter 734
We get to see a new ability, a Jekyll and Hyde kinda thing. Pretty-face Cavendish (and an able fighter) by day, a fearsome monster Hakuba by night. I find this to be refreshing, Oda introducing something new (a new ability) that is neither haki or DF related. Thumbs up! - I get the impression of Kuro (from Usopp's village arc) during the description statement by Bastille, a wind that cuts people up. But then again, I think Zoro has his own version of "wind that cuts", ya know the one that follows you to hell... - Apparently this Hakuba (the Hyde of Cavendish) is strong and powerful enough to one-hit-KO all of the renown fighters in block D. It was said that Hakuba is much stronger than Cavendish. Recall how Cavendish was able to go on par with Chinjao during their spar? It speaks a lot as a benchmark to Hakuba's fighting power. - Hakuba's speed is so fast and its attack being equally as swift, only Rebecca, who is skilled in agility, could detect or see him in time to narrowly avoid the swift one-hit-KO. But then again, Luffy is even faster than Rebecca, and even that was without Gear Second. Perhaps if Luffy were there in block D, he would be able to beat him at his own game (speed) and take him down. Talk about valid power level comparison here... - The talk between Doflamingo and Riku is kinda cool! Doflamingo exhibits full confidence that all things are within his expectations or prediction, a very calculative person who plans very well ahead. Very much the personality that we expect from this man, damn Oda for creating such a badass character that we will love to hate (or hate to love, your choice). - One thing I kinda like was that Doflamingo still have respect (or love?) for Law somewhere deep in his heart. Yeah, sure Doflamingo had to beat him senseless during their brawl but having him unconscious, he dropped him at one of his "family" seats (should most likely be the heart seat), a treatment that I think should mean something. If he ain't have any more love for him, he would have dropped him like a sack of tomatoes on the floor or somewhat similar along the lines, don't you think? - Senor Pink was a wrestling kinda guy, the move he made on Franky is a suplex right? I am no longer much a fan of wrestling but I think I know enough to recognise that move. Oda usually pairs two of the same / similar fighting style together for a brawl, perhaps later we see Senor Pink take on Burgess? - While Doflamingo's calculations (or predictions) are accurate for Franky and Usopp's side, his miscalculation about Luffy not being able to escape the Colosseum may be the small leak on the dam that will cause a burst very soon... Let's discuss the chapter and feel free to share your mind below. ---- Hows the current chapter? 5 - Marvellous! 4 3 - Meh.. 2 1 - Boring 0 - STFU LPK ^^ Category:Blog posts